The Tornado
by Travis 5412
Summary: A Tornado hits Elwood City. All flames will be removed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur: The Tornado

* * *

Arthur: Have your home Town ever had a Big Tornado? Well 1 did hit here in Elwood City. The Day started with me felling muggy. How the weather changed through out the day. I hope you like this story.

* * *

Arthur woke up felling muggy.

Arthur: A Thunderstorm.  
Mr. Read: We have a chance of Severe Weather today. We are under a Severe thunderstorm watch as well as A Tornado Watch. How about pancakes for breakfast?  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.

Arthur used the bathroom brushed his Teeth and his hair then put his regular clothes on. He then went down stairs. Since it is Saturday so no School.

Mrs. Read: Good morning Honey.  
Arthur: Good morning Mom.

Then DW came down stairs.

DW: Looks like we have a Thunderstorm now?  
Arthur: Yes we are Having 1 DW. A Chance we could have severe weather. We had Severe Thunderstorms before so no big deal.

They went into The Kitchen and sat down and had Breakfast. They turned on the TV to watch the News. It is about the weather right now. Just then the Thunderstorm was over. For now no more rain. 5 miles to the west another Thunderstorm coming there way.

Arthur: I feel kind of muggy today.  
Mrs. Read: I think your nervous about the weather. Your not hot so I think your nervous. I am also nervous. It is normal by the way.  
Arthur: I think your right Mom. Can some of my friends come over?  
Mrs. Read: Only if there parents says it is ok then yes.

He called them and there said yes. Then here came Buster Francine Brain Binky and Sue Ellen came. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Tornado Watch

The Tornado Chapter 2: Tornado Watch

* * *

Mrs. Read: We are under a Tornado watch.  
Arthur: What do we do mom?  
Mrs. Read: Just watch the weather. You kids can go play in each others room. Me and your dad will watch the weather.  
Mr. Read: We an take food and stuff down in the basement just in case.  
Mrs. Read: Good idea. Ok kids help him. I will watch the weather.

Weatherman: A severe thunder storm warning for Anderson county heading southeast at 30 miles per hour. And a Tornado warning for Phelps county. Heading towards rural farmland town of Elizabeth town. That is west of our County. Stat tuned.

Arthur: We are done taking stuff down to the basement.  
Mrs. Read: Good.  
Mr. Read: You kids can now go play. You 4 did well.  
Arthur: Any Tornado warnings?  
Mrs. Read: 2 counties west of us. Heading for Elizabeth town.  
Arthur: I am nervous about the weather.  
Mrs. Read: Same with me.

5 minutes later a small thunder storm came in.

Arthur: Is this a regular thunderstorm?  
Buster: Sounds like it.  
Mr. Read: Here is Francine.  
Francine: Hi Arthur and Buster.

The 3 went to play.  
Mrs. Read: I hope we don't get a tornado.  
Mr. Read: If a tornado warning comes we will head to the basement. All of us which includes Emily Buster and Francine.  
Mr. Read: I feel a bit less nervous now.  
Back upstairs.

Arthur: I am glad we learned about the warning signs of tornados.  
DW: What are the warning signs?  
Arthur: 1st green tented clouds come in. 2nd the air gets very still.3rd very high winds that generate a tornado.  
DW: I hope we don't get 1.  
Arthur: If we get a tornado warning comes we will go down to the basement. As in all of us.  
Francine: Good. I hope we don't get 1. Since tornados destroy. People can die.  
Arthur: I hope things stay the same.  
Buster: I heard most tornados happen in the Midwest.  
Arthur: Tornados can hit every State. But your right most happens in The Midwest. they call it Tornado alley.  
Buster: I do hope things stay the same. I heard a tornado hit Elizabeth town.  
Mr. Read: You herd correct Buster.

Mr. Read went down into the den.  
Mrs. Read: There is a severe thunderstorm warning 1 county west of us. Looks like we will get 1.  
Mr. Read: Lets hope it has no tornado in it.  
Mrs. Read: No sign of rotation.  
Mr. Read: That is a good sign. I heard Arthur and his friends heard about the warning signs of tornados.  
Mrs. Read: You heard correct. Mr. Ratburn taught it to them during science.  
Mr. Read: That is good.  
Arthur: We know what to do. We had a tornado drill on Monday.  
Mr. Read: That is good.  
Arthur: Ok I am going back up to my room now.

5 minutes later the severe thunderstorm is heading towards Elwood City.

Arthur: Look those clouds look like a severe thunderstorm.  
Mr. Read: We are under a severe thunderstorm warning now.  
Francine: I hope we don't get a tornado. I am nervous about the weather.  
Mr. Read: I think we are all nervous. After all we are under a tornado watch.  
Buster: Do you know most tornados happen in the Midwest. They call it tornado alley.  
Mr. Read: Yes I know. Tornado alley is where most happens. Since cold air from Canada hits warm air from the gulf of Mexico hit.  
Arthur: That is what Mr. Ratburn said.  
Mr. Read: You kids heard correct. Just testing you kids. You kids heard correct.  
Next chapter will be during the severe thunderstorm.


	3. Severe Thunderstorm

The Tornado Chapter 3: Severe Thunderstorm

* * *

Arthur: Those clouds look darker but not green.  
Mr. Read: Relax it is only a severe thunderstorm. We had them before.  
Francine: I am nervous about the weather.  
Mr. Read: I think we all are. If we get a tornado warning we will head to the basement.  
Mrs. Read: Here comes your friend Alan who you call Brain.  
Arthur: Can he come in?  
Mrs. Read: I say yes.

After he came in the all are watching the weather report.

Brain: I am nervous about the weather.  
Buster: What are the odds that we will have 1 here?  
Brain: About 75%. That is high.  
Francine: If we get a tornado warning we will head down into the basement.  
Brain: Very good idea. Basements and stormsellers are the safest place as well as closets and such.  
Buster: What if your outside?  
Brain: In a ditch.

The severe thunderstorm came.

Mrs. Read: Just stay away from windows because of lightning.  
DW: Mom is it ok to be nervous?  
Mrs. Read: Yep. We all are.  
Mr. Read: Lets put are camping gear and such. Take them into the basement.

They all did that. All but Kate and Pal.

Arthur: I think i see green clouds in the distance.  
Mrs. Read: Those clouds look very bad  
Mr. Read: It is west of us. That count is under a tornado warning.  
Arthur: I hope we don't get a tornado here in Elwood city.  
Emily: Do we al have room for all of us?  
Mrs. Read: We sure do.  
Next chapter is the tornado.


	4. The Tornado

The Tornado Chapter 4: The Tornado

* * *

Arthur: Look those green clouds are moving in.  
Mrs. Read: It could mean hail or a tornado.  
Mr. Read: Lets keep watching the weather.  
Francine I hope we don't get a tornado.

On TV.  
Weatherman: We are under a tornado warning for us. Get into your basements or stormsellers or any room without windows. The sirens sounded.  
Mr. Read: Ok down into the basement now.  
Francine: Yes. I hope we don't die!  
Mr. Read: Basements are safe during tornados.

Elsewhere at the house of Wllie Wilson.

Willie: I am not afraid of it.

Little does he know the tornado is an ef2. And is heading towards him. The tornado touched down near his house. Well 2 streets over towards Glenbroke academy.  
Janitor: Good thing I am in the basement.  
Just then it hit the school. It then hit that guys house killing him. In fact most of that subdivision is destroyed or damaged. Then knocked out he power to all of Elwood City. The tornado was over.

Arthur: Do you think it is over?  
Mr. Read: Sounds like it is. Lets go back upstairs.  
They found no damage at all. The power came back on.

Mrs. Read: Good no damage. You kids should check on your folks to see if they are safe. Check for damages.

They did as they were told.

Arthur: Can we check the damages in this town?  
Mr. Read: Good idea.

They got into there car saw there school undamaged same with its playground.

Arthur: Do you think we will have school on Monday?  
Mr. Read: I don't know. We will find out.  
Mrs. Read: You kids might.  
DW: Can we check my school next?  
Mr. Read: Yes we will.

They saw no damage there at all.

DW: Good it has no damage.  
Mr. Read: You kids might have school on Monday.  
Arthur: Can we check our friends houses next?  
Mr. Read: Yes we will.  
Next chapter they go to that 1 subdivision that was hit. It will be called Tornado Damage report.


	5. Tornado Damage Report

The Tornado: Tornado Damage Report

* * *

Mr. Read: Look here come The news vans.  
TV Reporter: Did you los your house in the tornado?  
Mr. Read: No our House is safe. We are looking at The Tornado Damage.  
TV Reporter: Hey boy was that your school?  
Arthur: No sir. My school is Lakewood. That is Glenbrook.  
TV Reporter: Ok.

They got back into there car and went home.

Mr. Read: I will make food for 1 of 2 shelters. This 1 is At the community center. The other is City Hall. No school Monday. You go back to school Wednesday.  
Arthur: How do you know dad?  
Mr. Read: I talked to Mr. Haney. He told me that. Same goes for you DW.  
DW: Ok dad.

Mr. Read took Arthur Brain Buster and Francine with him to help out.

Boy: Good thing our school is not destroyed or damaged. I go to Lakewood.  
Arthur: That is true.  
Boy: But my home was destroyed. We will rebuild.  
Man: That is true. We will leave this shelter in 2 days. We will check into A Hotel until our House is rebuilt.  
Woman: We wont leave Elwood City.

After they were done they returned home.

TV Reporter: The damage report is in. This Tornado was an EF3. 1school was destroyed. It was Glenbrook Academy. Clean up has begun. Anyone can work to help. It is up to you. The Mayor will give a press conference tonight at 6:00. The Governor will give his after The Mayor. Yes The Governor is coming here. So far 2 people are dead and 3 injured. 19 Houses destroyed and 3 damaged beyond repair. The rest which is 5 houses can be repaired. Once clean up is done then we can start repairing and rebuilding.

Arthur: I want to help.  
Mr. Read: I knew I could count on you.  
Mrs. Read: I will also help. Grandma Thora can watch you DW and Kate.  
DW: I want to help.  
Mrs. Read: Very well. Then Thora can only watch Kate.

Later after Dinner at 6:00 The Mayor and The Governor came up to speak.

Mayor: Yes it was a powerful Tornado. So far there is now 4 dead and 3 injured. We hope clean up goes well. Hear is The Governor.

Governor: Yes it was a Powerful Tornado. I have declared it a disaster area. Elwood City will be repaired. Well the part hit anyway. Anyone who is able to work can help out if you wish. Thank you.  
Arthur: They didn't speak very long.  
Mrs. Read: Looks like it. Yes it is all they have to say. I hoped it would have been longer but oh well. We will be busy for a time.  
Arthur: So will we be cleaning up?  
Mrs. Read: Yes with that and at the shelters.

Arthur then went to take his bath. After that he got in his pajamas and at9:00 he went to sleep.

The next chapter will be called Clean up begins.


	6. Clean Up Begins

The Tornado: Clean Up begins

* * *

Mr. Read: Time to begin the clean up.  
Arthur: I am ready.  
DW: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: I think we are all ready.

Thora came to get Kate and the 4 got in there car and went to the devastated area. They then began to work.

Buster: Hi Arthur.  
Brain: We all want to help.  
Francine: Hi everyone.  
Mr. Ratburn: I also came to help.

With the clean up going on Fema came to give them Trailors for the ones that lost there homes. They will be there until they rebuild there homes.

Arthur: How long will clean up go on?  
Mr. Read: I don't know.  
Arthur: Ok.  
He and the others kept on working.

Francine: Is that a dead Dog?  
Mr. Read: No it is a Coyote.  
Francine: So it is. Why was it here?  
Mr. Read: It must have died when the Tornado hit. Look is that a person?

Policeman# 1: Now we count 5 people killed by the Tornado. Is that a dead Coyote?  
Francine: It sure is. I found it.  
Policeman# 1: We will take care of it. We will bury it. That Tornado did a lot of damage.  
Arthur: Look I see 3 people alive over here.  
Policeman# 1: Let me see.  
Arthur: Ok.  
Policeman#1: We will get you 3 out of there. He went to get help.

They got them3 out. They were not injured.

Policeman# 1: You are a Hero.  
Man: He sure is.  
Woman: Yep.  
Girl: You sure are a Hero.  
Arthur: I guess I am.  
Man: You are a Hero. We were running out of Food and Water down there.

He went back to work on the clean up. That took care of part of the clean up. Now they went to feed people in the shelter. Then came the last 5 Fema trailors came.

Mr. Read: This was the last meal at The shelter then.  
Arthur: We can still do the clean up.  
Mr. Read: We are done today. We are going to go make dinner at home.  
Policeman# 2: Have any of you seen Henry Mcgee?  
Arthur: I don't know who he is so I say no.  
Mr. Read: He is right.  
Policeman: He was lost in The Tornado.  
Mr. Read: Looks like 6 people died during The Tornado.  
Policeman# 2: Looks like it.

Next chapter is called The Clean up ends.


	7. Clean Up ends

The Tornado: The Clean up end

* * *

Arthur: Is this the last Day of clean up?  
Mr. Read: It sure is. This 1 Is Glenbrook. Then Rebuilding can begin. How was school today?  
Arthur: It was good. I need to do homework after Clean up.  
Mr. Read: Ok. Lets head to that area and began to work for today then homework.

They got in to there car and began to work.

Mr. Ratburn: To bad this school was destroyed. After all I went here. Hopefully when they rebuild it will look nice.  
Arthur: Ok.  
Mr. Ratburn: I hope you do your homework after we are done here.  
Arthur: That is the plan Mr. Ratburn.  
Mr. Ratburn: Good.

The clean up is going well. Then came The Mayor to check on it.

Mayor: Looks like things are going well.  
Man: We have lots of help. Many residents came out to help.  
Mayor: Good. Soon we can start rebuilding.

After that the Mayor went back to City Hall. They will begin rebuilding tomorrow. That I why he returned to City Hall so he can talk to the Builders. He made a deal with them.

Mayor: Good we have a deal to rebuild as soon as possible.  
Man: Elwood City will fully recover. I lived here my entire life.  
Mayor: How long will it take to rebuild?  
Man: We have no idea.  
Mayor: Ok.

After that we return to that area. We see Mr. Read got that last wreckage out.

Man: Ok that takes care of The clean up.

They all cheered. Next chapter is called Repair and Rebuilding begins.


	8. Repairing and rebuilding begins

The Tornado: Repairing and Rebuilding begins

* * *

Arthur: I heard repairing and rebuilding has begun. Mr. Ratburn said so.  
Mr. Read: You heard correct.  
Mrs. Read: We can watch them after school.  
Arthur: Ok mom. Can some of my friends go with us?  
Mrs. Read: I say yes.

2 minutes later he and his friends are now going to school. They went inside. Went to there lockers and such and into there classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. Just a regular school day. Later at recess they are talking.

Arthur: My mom said we can see them repairing and rebuilding.  
Francine; I will love too see that. I am in.  
Buster: Same here.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Brain: Same here.  
Binky: Same here.

After school they went to see work being done.

Arthur: Good houses are going up.  
Brain: They are now starting to rebuild Glenbrook.  
Buster: I hope this does not take very long to rebuild and such.  
Brain: I say it can take up to 2 years. But hopefully it wont take that long.  
Binky: How many people were killed in that Tornado?  
Brain: 6 people died.

5 minutes later they went to play in the park. As in Arthur and his friends.

Arthur: It was a scary day when it hit.  
Brain: It sure was. Tornados are scary. I hope an early warning system can help save more lives. We hope storm chasers in this area know what they are doing. I hope to join them.  
Arthur: I heard about them.  
Brain: It is a new team.  
Arthur: Most storm chasers are in The Midwest.

Rebuilding will take a year. The End.


End file.
